A Long Way to Go
by The Imperial Saiyan
Summary: A TP fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT, so don't sue me. Please don't! I already have a crummy life and that would make it more crummier! Hello folks! I'm back!!! I've decided to revise this story because I thought that I didn't give it my best at creating this. I know that I can do better and so I'm doing it again! It was a bit confusing so I'll fill in the blanks that I missed during my writing of this fic. I hope you all will like this and please, always, review. Even flames. I just want to know if I'm doing ok. Please e-mail me at midnight_valentyne@hotmail.com. Well get reading.  
  
-The Imperial Saiyan-  
  
  
  
To my friends Gojay and Antwan: You both still inspire me to write my fanfic so I dedicate this again to both of you. I love you both very much.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: When Life Gives You Lemons. Where am I? She softly spoke, her eyes adjusting to the black and vague surroundings. She heard voices in the background. Screaming voices. Sounding a lot like her father. She heard the monitor beeping also. She opened her eyes slowly, although they stung like hell. She saw a little light in the room. She couldn't open them all the way. Like they were swollen shut. Which they were. She heard the same voices, though very close now. She could see the colors very well but not the shapes. She adjusted her eyes again and could now see them.  
  
She said, "Hey, why all the shouting?" She looked at her dad. He was crying. Actually crying. Why, she didn't know. He hugged her and she screamed out, wincing in pain.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot your arm was broken." Broken, she thought, how? Then it hit her.the tournament.  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
  
  
"Give up, Pan!" Trunks shouted, gripping her arm ever so tightly.  
  
"Baka! I'll never give up!" Pan screamed in pain. "Never!"  
  
Trunks looked at her mischievously. "Well, I'll give you a break then." and with one twist, it was broken.  
  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
She looked at her father, heartbroken. She didn't care if her arm was, it could heal. But not her heart. She looked around. Where was he anyway? Her dad frowned. He knew exactly who she was trying to find. "He didn't come." Her dad replied, therefore answering her question. She was on the brink of crying when the nurse came in. She had blonde hair. She reminded her of someone she knew but who?  
  
After her parents and company left, the nurse closed the door and stared at her. Now she knew exactly who she was. She looked at her with pure hatred, angered by her presence in her room. She often found ways of avoiding her but in this state, she was helpless. She eyed her very closely as she walked over to her. Smiling in victory, she reached her destination at Pan's bed.  
  
"Well, well, well. The mighty Pan has fallen. And look who is there to pick up the pieces." she said, with cruelty in her voice. Pan snarled at her. How dare that bitch say that?! Pan was about to retaliate when she injected some medicine to sedate her. She became numb. Very. She couldn't speak. As her eyelids closed, all she could see and remember at the time was the evil look on her face.  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
She woke up with the morning sunlight in her face. Who opened my curtains? Pan thought. It was definitely not Marron. She wouldn't care if I lived or died. She looked to her left and saw her dad wrapped in the blankets, just awaking also. He smiled at her. "Hello, sweetheart. Ready to go home?" Pan looked at him and slightly smiled as he left and checked her out. She changed her clothes and got into the wheelchair. {Can you imagine? Pan in a wheelchair?! Crazy!} As her dad drove home, Pan contemplated on how crazy it would get when she arrived.  
  
Pan's thoughts were interrupted by her dad's cell phone. She listened carefully to the conversation. Something about a party at Bulma's house. Oh no. Trunks! Pan nervously bit her lip as they pulled up into the driveway. What am I going to do? What should I say? I can't-her thoughts were, once again, interrupted but this time by her dad's voice.  
  
"Um, Pan," he began nervously. "Bulma's having a welcome home party for you. Do you feel like going over? We could always stay at home."  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll go. But first, a senzu bean!" Pan always loved to take senzu beans. Although, she always wondered how they could have that much healing power!  
  
  
  
  
  
At the party.  
  
Pan arrived a little after 8 o'clock. She usually would be up and about but she stayed in the corner that day. Something made her sick to her stomach! {Little Marron, the bitch, all on Trunks. Sickening!} She got tired of watching and left.  
  
Pan sat on the lush grass of the estate. Her favorite place to be when coming here was sitting on the top of the hill. She always laid there for hours and hours on end, watching the stars. So beautiful. Also a good view of Trunks' room. She sat on that hill for a couple of minutes alone until Bra came out. "Pan, what are you doing out here? The party's inside!"  
  
She sighed, "I don't feel like partying."  
  
"Oh, I see." Bra replied, laying down next to her. "It's my brother, isn't it?" She gave her the 'duh' look and turned to look in Trunks' room. To Bra's surprise and Pan's shock, they both saw Trunks and Maron engaging in some. umm. sexual activities{and that's putting it lightly}. Tears came to her eyes as Pan saw the 'performance' in the room. Before Bra could stop her, Pan blasted off into the sky. She flew all the way home, crying because the tears couldn't stop and went home and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
After the party, she acted like a zombie for at least a month. Day in and day out Pan stayed in her room and slept. She wouldn't eat a thing! She'd always had rock music blaring in her room with crazy songs about all sorts of stuff. Well after two more weeks Gohan got fed up with the music and the yelling and the not eating.  
  
"That's it, Videl! I can't take that shit anymore!!"  
  
"Honey, these things take time. Believe me."  
  
"Well a month is enough time for me!" Gohan got up and marched down the hall and by Pan's bedroom door. "Young lady, open this door!" he said angrily. No reply. He knocked on the door, but still no answer. Gohan busted through the door to find Pan asleep and dried tears on her face. Gohan sighed and walked to her radio and turned it off. "What a mess." he replied, looking at her surroundings. The broken pictures, the messy bed, the ripped sheets, and the millions and millions of broken pieces of glass. He looked closely and it had traces of blood on it. Gohan picked it up and showed it to Videl. She took it and threw it away. For the rest of the night, they both cleaned up Pan's room. Then they straightened up her bed and bandaged Pan's hands where she cut herself. They both sighed and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head!!" Pan winced and opened her eyes. "Dad? Stop yelling. And what are you doing in my room?" Pan sat up and looked around. Her room was clean. And on the floor her bags were packed. "Where are we going? A vacation?"  
  
"No, sweetheart. You are." Pan looked at her dad with a questionable face. "Let me explain: Me and your mom talked last night and thought that it would be a good idea for you to go to college somewhere else than Japan."  
  
Pan sighed, "So, where am I going?"  
  
"Well, we had both decided that it would be a good idea for you to go to America."  
  
Pan jumped up, fists in air, "America?!?! Why so far?!"  
  
"It would be best for you and besides Mione said that you can room with her since her roommate left." Gohan replied, knowing that she would change her mind. "So get dressed, we have to leave a quarter to 10." Pan smiled as Gohan got up and left her room. She closed the door and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. America.hmm.I wondered what it's like.  
  
  
  
An hour later.  
  
Knock, knock, knock! "Pan time to go!" Gohan yelled, waiting by the door. Pan walked down the stairs dressed in a white tee shirt and black baggy pants with clear flip-flops. Her hair was in to ponytails in the back and it kinda reminded Gohan of Videl when she was a teenager before she cut her hair. They all got into the car and all the while driving to the airport, they were all silent, somehow cherishing the moments they had with each other.  
  
Pan hopped out of the car and walked, with her parents, to the gate to await the arrival of the airplane.  
  
"Flight 808.I repeat, Flight 808 passengers please board. The plane will leave with or without you." The flight attendant announced in a sweet voice.  
  
Pan looked at her parents, "Well that's me. I.I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Not goodbye. Just 'see you later'. Never goodbye." Videl replied, hugging her daughter.  
  
"I'm going to miss you. Call me sometime and e-mail me every week." Pan smiled and looked around. "Wait a minute! Where's Bra? Or uncle Goten?"  
  
"They couldn't make it." Gohan lied. "They had plans."  
  
"Oh." Pan said sadly. She hugged her father and slowly walked unto the plane. Never once looking back. Goodbye Japan. Hello America.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the first chappie folks! I hope ya liked it. Now review.come on, ya know ya want to do it. 


	2. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I know.I know, I don't own DBZ! You don't have to remind me!!  
  
Author's notes: Hello again people! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this but I've had time to relax and gather my thoughts. Well, this is the outcome of them and I hope you enjoy it! Oh and also, this chapter is in Trunks POV.and the end is Pan's.if it's good, I might keep the whole fic like this.  
  
CHAPTER 2: A Chance Meeting  
  
"A lot sure has changed, huh Trunks?" I smile, waving off my friend. Looking out of the window, I wave to the adoring businesswomen below, leaving their office. What else can I do? Can I help it that I'm rich, handsome, and women adore me-even enough to throw themselves at me? I'm so self-centered sometimes. Ha! I'm just the luckiest man in the world, now that I think of it. I have everything that most men want-money, fame, fortune, and the "love" and adoration of women. What man wouldn't want that?  
  
*sigh* But, sometimes, I see myself wishing to have a life like Goten there. He married Bra and now, they're going to a child together. Makes me wish that I could have someone like that.someone I could marry-that could have my children. Dende, that would make me so happy! But alas, I am nothing but a mere bachelor.and a bachelor, I shall stay.  
  
"Hey Trunks? Why are you banging you head on the glass like that?" I looked at him, then at my now reddened forehead in the mirror.  
  
"Ow! I didn't even know that I was doing that!" he patted me on the back as my secretary walked through the door.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, Mr. Son-I'm leaving for the night." We simply waved her goodbye. "Oh and remember that you have to go to the CEO International Convention tomorrow at 8 am in Hawaii." I smiled, Hawaii-sun, fun, and more women than you can shake a stick at! My dumbfounded friend looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Um, Trunks.are you ok?" I simply nodded, thinking about women again. That's all that's on my mind now. I pick up my briefcase, taking one quick look into the mirror in my office. Flying through the sky, I let the air beat my lavender locks in different directions, leaving my friend in the office. Seems that my sister has made her daily stop at work.and I'm not the person to really want to see what goes on when they're together. *wink*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks, go and pack your clothes!" I hear my mother yell through the intercom. By the tone of her voice, I can tell that she's arguing with Vegeta again. What? Never heard a child speak of their parents in their formal names?! Well, around here, it happens a lot. Anyway, I'm not listening to her.I've been ready for this trip for a week. *ring* "Hello?" I hear a sweet and cheerful voice on the other end.Marron. She was always like that.sweet and nice in the limelight.but in the bedroom, that's a whole 'nother issue. "How are you?" I hear her speak again.  
  
"Fine.just a little stressed out." I look in confusion, seeing her in my doorway.  
  
She smirked seductively, "I hoped you would say that.I have the best remedy." She closed the door with a slam, locking it behind her. I smile, licking my lips.boy, I've been needing this all week long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yawning, I stretched my arms out.plus covering my eyes from the sun. "Get up! Get up now!" figures, my mother again.always her.and her bodyguard (my father). She threw my covers off, never minding my decorum of dress.  
  
Vegeta just simply smirks.not really saying anything because the woman would cut off his so-called 'privileges.' I reluctantly walk to the shower in all my glory.just like I was born.and close it, hoping that Bulma has the sense that Dende gave her and leaves.  
  
But no, she's still there.with my suit lain out on the bed.waiting patiently for me to get dressed. Well, at least her muscle-bound husband decided to leave. "Mom, can I have some privacy?" she sucks her teeth, folding her arms.  
  
"Now you didn't have the decency to sleep with that girl somewhere else so I'm not leaving.get dressed now!" I squint at her voice, hurrying to get dressed. After everything is finished, I get on my jet.waving at them below. Rubbing my hands together, all I can think about hula girls in Hawaii.maybe I should consider getting into therapy.I'm turning into Master Roshi. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ah, hello Hawaii!" I speak out loud, walking off of my jet. I wink to the welcoming lady, who in return, puts a lai around my neck. "Welcome!" I hear her speak as she kisses my cheek. I walk away, seeing a quite hefty man dressed in a light blue suit wave at me. His green eyes sparkle a little bit in the sun, running his hands through his bleached blond hair.  
  
"Wonderful Mr. Briefs, you've arrived just in time." The man laughed, shaking my hand fiercely. "I'm Mr. Adam Thompson, President of Thompson Enterprises." I nod to him, walking to the hotel. We talk about various things like money, stocks, and most importantly, women as we head inside. I look around at the semi-crowded room, still being led by Adam.  
  
"Well, Mr. Briefs, it looks like convention is starting." He says to me, looking up at the man who stood by the podium.  
  
"If everyone can take a seat, we can begin." With that one sentence, all of the world's biggest CEOs and Presidents were reduced to lowly citizens as they all did what he kind of commanded from them. Me, being too busy thinking about other things, was pulled down sharply by Adam. I hit the chair hard, earning a laugh from my fellow colleges as well as the man on stage.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the 1st annual CEO International Convention." The man began, eyeing the audience. "Before we have brunch, I need to make an announcement." He cleared his throat. "I, Minoki Nadesico, hereby retire my title as CEO and we will now introduce my company's next CEO." He waved at a woman offstage and she walked to him. The lady cleared her throat slightly into the microphone. I eyed the woman, taking in every detail of her-from her black and red streaked hair and her hazel eyes to her tight black skirt and her dark blue collared shirt, which showed off a good bit o' cleavage if I might say.  
  
Taking the woman's hand, he smiled. "I would like for you, Ms. Pan Son, to take over Nadesico Incorporated for me." Whoa, did I hear right from Old Man River?! Was that really Pan? Our little Panny-chan? No! It couldn't be? Could it? She nodded, speaking into the microphone.  
  
"It would be an honor to accept the position as Nadesico Incorporated's CEO." She hugged the old man, the tears streaming down her face as the audience moved to congratulate her. I, for one, am in a state of shock.that was Pan. Bratty, tomboyish Pan. Heh, looks like she traded in her khakis for a mini skirt. "Hey, Trunks man, are you ok? Looks like you seen a ghost."  
  
"I might as well have." I replied, getting up abruptly, walking towards the crowd. I needed to speak to her.after all these years. Looking at her intensely, I could see someone behind her, hugging her around the waist. Could Panny have a boyfriend?  
  
"Ah, wonderful! You made it, Mr. Briefs." The old man said, tapping me on the arm. "Ms. Son here said that she had a friend in the business world but I would have never guessed that she would have known someone as prestigious and popular as you." Ah, flattery will get you nowhere, old man.  
  
I simply shook hands with him as he turned and left. Finally, the old man was gone! I turned to Pan, "Hello Pan, long time no see."  
Pan's POV  
  
I smiled seductively, looking at him. Who does he think he is?! "Ditto." I simply replied, walking off. Feeling his energy rise, I can tell that he's angry.well, he can go to hell for all I care! I walk towards the bellboy, beginning to ask for my keys when I feel myself being yanked back by strong hands on my arm. I look up.two blue pools look back at me, quite angrily.  
  
"After 16 years of not seeing or contacting with anyone, all you have to say is 'ditto'?" Whoa! He's mad at me! Well, he started it.and I'm going to finish it.  
  
"It's ironic Trunks." I begin, pushing him against the wall. "That you want me to speak to you, but when I was around, I couldn't get a simple hello out of you!" I look at him.he's speechless. Smiling, I move away from him, brushing myself off.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get dressed for tonight's formal ball.hope to see you there." I walk away from him, hoping that he's mad at me.but then again, that look in his eye. What was that? Did I see what I thought I saw? Smirking, I open the door of my car.teasing him was going to be fun.it was going to be fun indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter.tell me if you liked it.or if you didn't.or even if it needs some improvement, something.until next time..ja ne!  
  
-TIS- 


End file.
